


Royal Punishment

by DeniHatesTheWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Dean Winchester, Attempted Murder, Bondage, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Handcuffed, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Torture, King Castiel, M/M, Modern Royalty, Multi, Poison, Prince Jimmy Novak, Royalty, Weapons, kind of, sorta - Freeform, they're not used but they're still there, this is short but it was fun writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniHatesTheWorld/pseuds/DeniHatesTheWorld
Summary: While every other subject in the kingdom walked into the castle with big grins and high hopes for the night to come, Dean walked in with a plan. He was there on a mission, and he was going to do it right.





	Royal Punishment

Dean walked into the castle, blending in perfectly with all of the happy townspeople surrounding him. The new king had decided to have a ball, to celebrate his coronation. He had invited the entire kingdom to join the celebration- and he had made it clear that he would be using this opportunity to look for a potential spouse.

Everyone there- almost the entire kingdom- was ready to meet the king and enjoy the night. There were young adults dressed their best in an obvious attempt to get the king’s attention, children looking adorable as they shyly hid behind their parents or went off to look for potential friends their age, couples enjoying the free night out... everyone seemed to be ready to have a good time, but Dean had other plans.

He was dressed nice, in a tuxedo and his best dress shoes. His hair was brushed to the side, and he looked like he was there to have a good time too, but strapped to his belt and hidden under his shirt was a gun, and a vial of poison. He wasn’t at the ball to dance.

He was at the ball to kill the king.

* * *

He got past the front doors effortlessly, going over to the main table and grabbing a glass of champagne, so he could use the vantage point to scan the room and note every guard, every exit, and most importantly, every member of the royal family.

The only two that were out were the brothers, Castiel and James. They were twins, but Castiel had been born first, so he was the one to inherit the crown. Their parents were probably off enjoying their first day of not being in charge.

Castiel and James had always been close, to the point that Dean worried that he would have to kill them both, just to make sure he wouldn’t be caught. That should be easy, though. No one would expect an assassination on the first day of a king’s reign.

It made this the perfect time to strike.

* * *

A while after the party had started and everyone was either grinding against their lover in dark corners of the room or dancing to the music, he decided that this was his best opportunity to go after his victims.

He set his glass down on the table and sauntered over to one of the corners of the room, where the royal brothers were talking, looking up at them both with bright eyes and a brighter smile, “Hello, um, Your Majesties. I’ve been wanting to meet you for... ever. My name is Dean. It’s so nice to meet you both!”

He was posing as just another subject who was in love with his king, and he completed the act by kneeling and staring at the ground to show submission.

Castiel chuckled and grabbed onto Dean’s arm, helping him up, “You don’t have to kneel, and you can just call us Castiel and Jimmy. How are you doing today.”

Dean stood up, still grinning, “I’m doing amazing! It’s not every day you get to meet a king, after all. Well, I mean, for you it may be every day, I’m not entirely sure how royalty works, but I’m just a peasant, so it definitely isn’t every day that _I_ get to meet a king!”

Jimmy laughed, looking at Castiel, “He’s so adorable, Cassie! Can we keep him!”

Castiel stared at his twin for a moment, and they seemed to speak in a silent language, but then Castiel nodded, “Yes, but only for the night, Jimmy. We’ll have to earn his favor if we want him for any longer.”

Dean wasn’t faking his confusion as he listened to Jimmy and Castiel talk- it seemed like they were speaking in some sort of code. This wasn’t something he had been expecting.

And he definitely wasn’t expecting what came next either. Castiel pushed him against the nearest wall and pinning him down against it, “You are... beautiful. Please let us take you to our private chambers? We will take such good care of you. You won’t even want to leave in the morning.”

As Castiel was speaking, Jimmy started kissing and sucking marks onto Dean’s neck. Dean couldn’t help the low moan that fell from his lips, or the way his knees buckled. Castiel must have known that it would happen, because he dropped his hands and held onto Dean’s hips to steady him.

“Dean, we need an answer before we can do anything else,” Jimmy said, going so far as to pull away and stop kissing Dean’s neck, so he could get an answer, “Can we take you to our private chambers?”

Dean nodded, his mind feelings fuzzy and his whole body singing with pleasure, “Please...”

Castiel swept Dean off of his feet, carrying him bridal style through a doorway and down a hall, “We’ll give you what you need, sweetheart.”

Castiel reached a room and stepped into it, laying Dean down on the king-sized bed. He leaned down and captured Dean’s lips in a kiss while Jimmy ran his hands along Dean’s body. Castiel then kissed along Dean’s neck and jawline, smirking.

“Let’s just get rid of these, shall we?” Jimmy asked, pulling the gun and poison from Dean’s belt. Dean was feeling so good that he just hummed a response, barely even aware of what was happening around him.

He just knew that he was feeling really good, and he was in the king’s bed.

Jimmy walked away for a few minutes, coming back and capturing Dean’s lips in a kiss, “You’re such a sweet boy for us... c’mon. Sit up and let’s get some dinner before we do anything else.”

Dean nodded and let Jimmy help him sit up, leaning against the prince and nuzzling his shoulder.

Jimmy handed Dean a glass of champagne and Dean drank it, fading off to sleep almost immediately. He knew- in his foggy mind- that he was safe with the king and prince, and he knew that he could get some rest and they wouldn’t hate him for it.

* * *

When Dean woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was handcuffed... and he was dangling from said handcuffs that were fixed to the ceiling.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Jimmy said as he walked into the room, “We were beginning to wonder when you were going to open those pretty eyes. It's such a brilliant shade of green. Our mother had bright eyes like that... it's a real shame that we had to kill her. We just couldn't let her tell anyone that we had murdered our father to get to the throne.”

Dean frowned, his words slurring as he tried to speak, “Wha’s happ’nin?”

Jimmy chuckled, running the blade of a knife along Dean’s jawline, “That’s adorable. Cassie! Get in here and see how adorable Dean is being! He comes to the castle to kill us, and he gets confused when we decide to torture him instead!”

Castiel walked in, staring at Dean, “You definitely aren’t as smart as I was expecting, but you may still have some of those drinks still in your system. It’s amazing what roofie drugs can do. We should teach the secret service about their multitude of uses.”

He stepped up to Dean, standing right in front of him and staring into his eyes. “You wanted to kill us, huh? I bet you even had a whole plan in that pretty little head of yours, but your plan failed and we found out...” Jimmy said, his eyes shining black. Castiel’s eyes flicked to black too, and he chuckled, finishing his brother’s sentence.

“and now, the fun can begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts the other day, so I decided to post it. I hope you guys liked it! Kudos and comments are adored, so maybe tell me if you liked it, or if you have another idea for something I should write?
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
